The present invention is related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for noise predictive filtering in data processing.
Data processing circuits often include a data detector circuit including noise predictive filtering. The noise predictive filtering includes a number of pattern dependent filters that use a common output from the data detector circuit to select one target used by all of the pattern dependent filters. In some cases, the identified target is less than ideal resulting in a degraded operation of the associated data processing circuit.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.